


When you close your eyes

by MFGLHY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crimes & Criminals, Family Feels, Gen, Hints of Jeonghan/Mingyu (if you squinted), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Underage, Revenge, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Jeonghan and Chan are brothers, at one point Jeonghan involved with SEVENTEEN syndicate. He didn't expect this to be happened to him. He really expect himself to come out of this alive and in one piece, everything is okay, as long as his brother is safe.(Or where Jeonghan involving himself with suspicious group of crime syndicate, and he didn't expect to left the group alive.)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	When you close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a long time since i wrote a fic about seventeen.  
> this is inspired by that one scene on Home;Run MV  
> where Jeonghan and Mingyu on the train running away.  
> Please excuse my error grammar or words
> 
> Title from SEVENTEEN - LIght a flame
> 
> *Edited on 23/10/2020*

“What do you mean by that?”

He turned around to face him, with a scowl on his face, shaking his head at his question. He can’t believe what he just said to him.

“I meant what I said, Jeonghan. Just accept my order, and you’ll be safe.”

Jeonghan frowned at his words, he can’t believe what he just said. He can’t accept someone's order without any reason, everything he did needs to be reasonable. He can’t just willy-nilly steal the diamond.

“But,”

Seungcheol cut him, “There’s no buts, just do it, and I’ll tell you the reason later.” He said as he waved him away and walked away where Jeonghan stood. His frown deepened, he didn’t want to do this job, but what else could he do. He needs to feed his little brother, Chan.

Jeonghan gave in to Seungcheol demands, and walked away to find Mingyu “his partner-in-crime”. He needed his cooperation on doing this operation. He needed to walk away from this job alive, and free from the prison. He needed to be alive to feed his only sibling after all.

++++++

“Hey, hyung!”

Mingyu shouted, as he found Jeonghan and approached him. He walked to him, with his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Hey Mingyu,”

He replied back, with his face stoic. Mingyu frowned at his expression, it’s rare to find Jeonghan in his bad mood. Even though he decided to not comment on it, it’s not as important as his job.

“What’s the job?”

Jeonghan smiled wryly, “Diamond.” He muttered.

Mingyu’s face suddenly became paler than usual, he shook his head, as he held Jeonghan’s shoulder, his hands trembled.

“Y—you—you’re kidding right?! It would be insanely difficult to get it!” Mingyu whisper-shouted, as his hands shook Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan let himself be shaken by Mingyu, he can understand why Mingyu would be panicking.

After all, he wouldn’t measly accept the job if he didn’t get something equal to this job. Mingyu was still panicking, and Jeonghan patted Mingyu on the back trying to assure him. it would be normal for Mingyu to be this panicked.

“Relax, Mingyu,”

Mingyu tried to relax at Jeonghan’s words, but he still couldn't believe that Seungcheol gave this job to both of them.

“But, Hyung, I really didn’t expect that he would give this job to us.” He muttered, as he leaned on Jeonghan. He let himself be leaned on and ruffled on Mingyu’s hair.

“It would be alright, we would do this perfectly without any mistake.”

Jeonghan commented, as he assured Mingyu from any doubts. He will make sure of it, they will get out of it perfectly fine with the diamond. Without any injury nor sentences to prison, they’ll be slipping out perfect as usual.

“Alright then, Hyung, if you say so, we’ll do fine.”

“Of course, we’ll be fine.”

Jeonghan said to Mingyu with a wide smile, not nervous at all. Nope, not at all.

But, that’s a lie of course. He can feel his hand trembling, he can’t let Mingyu see his trembling figure. He needs him to be his pillar. He’s the only one he can lean on, not Seungcheol, not Jihoon, not Soonyoung, but it’s him, only him.

He patted Mingyu, said goodbye to him, and said where they’ll meet on the d-day. Jeonghan walked to his home, to be greeted by his little brother, Chan.

“Hyung, you’re home!” greeted Chan, as he hugged Jeonghan.

Jeonghan came closer to hug Chan, and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair, “Yes, I’m home, baby.” Chan happily waited for Jeonghan to showering, he can’t wait to spend his time with his brother.

“Hyung, let’s play!”

Jeonghan smiled at Chan’s demand, then ruffled his hair once again, “Alright then, let’s play.” He used his time to play with his brother, after all, he wouldn’t know when he would have time for him. He needed to spend more time with Chan. He’s the only family he had, he can’t neglect Chan.

When he saw that Chan was already tired from all the activity he had done, Jeonghan lifted up Chan, and tucked him to his bed.

Chan protested, “Hyung, I still want to play..”

Jeonghan shakes his head with a smile etched on his lips, “No, no, you’re already tired baby, you need to sleep, I’ll be here.” Chan still protested at Jeonghan, even though his eyes were already half-closed.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise Chan.”

“Alright then, I’ll sleep, goodnight Hyung.”

“Goodnight, Chan.”

Jeonghan tucked him in, left a kiss on Chan’s forehead and exited the room, he shook his head at his own brother's cuteness. He can’t help to feel bad for Chan. After all, he’s a criminal, not a nice person nor is he a good brother to him. He can’t help wondering if their parents never died in an accident.

Maybe he would be more often with Chan, not doing dirty work like he was doing now. He shook his head, he didn’t need to wonder about the time that he never had. He needs to prepare for the job tonight.

++++

He and Mingyu meet on the point where they agreed on. They nodded at each other, they sneaked into the museum, it was displayed luxuriously. And there are many securities, they need to turn off the cctv and alarm.

Mingyu was the one on the job for turning off the electricity current, and Jeonghan is the one on the job for stealing the diamond. They needed to be steady on it, when the light came back on, the securities were in panic as the diamond disappeared.

They’d be already gone, by the time they realized that the diamond is already disappeared

Mingyu and Jeonghan were cackling all the time on the road, they can’t believe that they steal the diamond under their nose this easily. After all, usually it would be on stricter security. It feels like fate is on their side for this heist.

They separated away on their own way, Mingyu grinned at Jeonghan, as he was grateful that they succeeded in stealing the diamond by themselves just like Seungcheol told him. Without any of them realizing, there are shadow figures tailing on them, as they separated, the mysterious figure followed on Jeonghan until he arrived at his house.

“Chan! I’m home.” He shouted, and Jeonghan expected that Chan greeted him with his hugs. He didn’t expect that there was already someone else in his house.

“Hyung.. help me!” Chan shouted, as he trembled on his kidnapper hold. Jeonghan froze at the figure holding Chan. He recognized him, he angrily approached the man, but before he can come close to the man.

The man pointed his gun towards Chan, he stopped in his tracks, he can’t endanger Chan’s life. He stepped back, as he stepped back his back crashed on someone else’s chest, he turned around to come facing him.

“You! What are you doing here?!” he shouted as he held his collar. The man was unfazed by Jeonghan’s rage. He looked down at Jeonghan unraged form, he rolled his eyes.

“Me? Well, as usual, Seungcheol’s orders of course.” He said as he smirked against Jeonghan, he felt the anger he felt become more fueled by Wonwoo’s cruel smirk.

Before Jeonghan can hit Wonwoo on the face, he already holds his hands, with a smirk. Jeonghan can’t believe it, Seungcheol, their leader, orders him to execute him.

“Why are you doing this?!”

“Why? Are you seriously asking that?” Jun scoffed, as he still pointed the gun in Chan's direction.

“Hyung! Help me!” Chan shouted, as he struggled from Jun’s tight grasp. Jeonghan gritted at the way Jun held his baby brother, he wanted to push his way to him. But, if he does that, Jun will pull the trigger faster than he can run to his brother.

“That would be pointless, brat. He’ll die before he can save you.” He grinned wickedly, against Chan’s ear.

“No, that wouldn’t be true! He’ll save me from you evil guys!”

Wonwoo and Jun cackled at Chan’s words, they felt a little bit of irony, from his words. Jeonghan held himself back, he didn’t want to fight both of them. They’re more expert in fighting than him, and there are two of them in his house.

“Why did Seungcheol want me dead? Didn’t I already do what he demanded? What’s the reason?” he bravely asked Wonwoo as he stared into his cold eyes. Wonwoo chuckled darkly at Jeonghan’s question.

“You really wanted to know, yeah? Alright then, I’ll tell you. It’s because you’re a burden now.”

Jeonghan frozen at Wonwoo’s words, he can’t believe it, is he really that low in their eyes?

“No, no, it can’t be, I can’t be disposed of!”

He shouted to Wonwoo, he smirked at Jeonghan’s words, “But, that’s the truth Jeonghan, we didn’t need you anymore.”

Jeonghan blinded by his rage, blindly rushed to Jun. He noticed this, and Jun pointed his gun towards him and pulled his trigger. Shooting Jeonghan right on his heart, blood tainted his clothes, Jeonghan fell down from the shock. With his hand approaching where the bullet landed.

“W—wh—why?” he asked as he fell down on his back, as he stared at his little brother. Chan thrashed from Jun’s hold and approached his near-death brother.

“Hyung!” he cried out, as he approached him, holding one of Jeonghan’s hands.

Wonwoo and Jun panicked, as he saw that Jeonghan was only one step from death, they can’t do anything and ran away from there, probably to report that Jeonghan was already dead.

Chan cried with tears falling down from his eyes trailing down to his cheeks, he shook Jeonghan’s body. Trying to wake Jeonghan up.

“Hyung! Wake up!” he cried out, as he held the already cold hand.

For the last time, Jeonghan took a glance at Chan's form, he smiled at Chan, and ruffled his hair for the last time with his bloodied hand.

“I love you, Chan, my dearest brother.” He stammered out, as he felt his breath become shorter, and slowly he closed his eyes.

Jeonghan lay down lifelessly, with one of his hands still on Chan’s head and in his hold. Chan cries become louder, until there is one of the neighbors coming in.

With a surprised gasp, as they saw Jeonghan lying on the floor with blood blooming on his shirt and floor flooded with blood, more so when they saw Chan crying, still holding his brother.

“I love you too, Hyung.” He cried out, as he held his Hyung hand, not letting any of the neighbors come closer to him. not wanting any of them to separate him with his hyung.

The neighbors can only look at Chan with pitying looks, an orphan boy, without any relatives, his only family are shooted by some criminal or burglar. They remembered Jeonghan as a kind man, always helping them and smiled kindly at them.

It would only remain as memories now, Jeonghan already dead. He died from his suspicious group, even though he didn’t regret it, the only thing he regretted is, he left his only brother Chan alone without any parent figure.

Chan stays still beside his brother's lifeless body, his tears already dried up, even though they tried to console him, they can’t fill the way his brother left a hole in his life, he stays still, holding one of his brother’s rings.

He swears that he’ll find them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment.  
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
